


Positions

by Black_Gay_Supernova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 18 wears a strap-on, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Possessive 18, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Gay_Supernova/pseuds/Black_Gay_Supernova
Summary: 18 knows what get her off and Krillin is happy to oblige her and him.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Positions

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to write 18 being a top and Krillin being a bottom by myself then so be it but Krillin WILL get pegged because it’s what he deserves and bi m/f couples peg, I am not expanding on that. Any, men get pegged.

“Are you ready Krillin, we’re about to start now but you can back out anytime.” 18 reminded softly while her husband laid on the bed, fully naked (as well as her) and vulnerable to her. He stared into her; unconditionally love clear on his face which made her heart flutter.

Krillin lovingly waved her off, “18 I’m fine, besides, I trust you completely.” His smile told all, and the discomfort inched away as she leaned down to kiss him. Soft and passionate was what they did best, every action reflecting that.

Inching down, her lips found his neck, nipping at sensitive parts of her husband’s neck, soft gasping her reward. “18…y-yes…more.” Happy to oblige, she bit at a _very_ sensitive part and he moaned, grinding into her.

“18…18… _please!”_ Whines filled the room as she bit and nibbled whenever she liked, relishing in the fingers digging into her pale skin. So lovely, how receptive her Krillin was to her touch, how he was hers and hers _only._

Pulling away, she wiped her mouth as she gazed down at her blushing man; red touching his face and chest, already hard, making a handsome picture. He got riled so fast, how much he wanted her, such a lovely response for her.

Humming in delight, she trailed down to his dick, grabbing, and slowly stroking it. Her name came out breathless again and again starting to sound like a song in her ear and making her wet. Krillin was hiding his face, an arm over his eyes as he drooled, thrusting into her tight grip.

She bit his ear as she whispered, “Come for me Krillin, come for your wife.” His breath hitched, lifting off the bed as he came in her hand, drenching her hand in white. She stroked as the last bursts finished and they kissed again.

Krillin tapped at her thigh, “It’s your turn Lazuli.” She smiled and plopped down on his chest, scooting up to his neck and inhaling harshly when a mouth pressed on her pussy, a tongue soon followed as it swirled around her clit. Small licks had her sighing and humming, licks turned swallowing making her arch her back and take a handful of black hair into her fist.

Leaning back to lay on her back, she groaned when Krillin started sucking, holding her ass up to press her crotch in his face. Obscene slurping came from the ex-monk as 18 gasped and withered, her hand grabbing at the sheets, covering her mouth when teeth nipped at her. She sang her praises as she was getting eating out, pulling at his hair to guide him wherever she wanted, moaning when fingers joined.

“Krillin…fuck go faster…right there…shit!” Thrusting into a hungry mouth and shouting when vibrations were pressed on into her, sweat glistening all over her as blonde hair stuck to her face and forehead as closed her eyes. It was so _good_ , a tongue circling her clit, pressing on it as perfect sized fingers moved inside. She grabbed at her breast, rubbing at her buds in time with fingers and mouth, the pit of her stomach growing sharper.

A little bit more, that’s all she needed to—to…oh fuck!

She gasped out, “Fuck Krillin, I’m coming, I’m…I’m…yes!” Her legs quivered as she came, Krillin not stopping until she yanked at his hair. His face was covered in her, somehow still having that goofy smile on his face that was infectious.

Dropping her legs gently, he slid into her arms to kiss her once again, letting her taste herself on his lips. They parted and Krillin chuckled while wiping his mouth, “That was a nice warmup, don’t you think?” She hummed in agreement; her arms still wrapped around his shoulders as she pressed their foreheads together.

“It sure was, now the real fun can begin.” Smirking, she released herself from her husband to walk over to their nightstand. She took out a few items and Krillin felt his excitement rise when he saw an orange strap-on in her hand. Positioning himself at the headboard, he waited patiently for his wife.

Chucking at her husband's adorableness, she slid on the strap-on with ease and climbed back on the bed with a bottle of lube in hand. Krillin spread his legs, blush already forming on his face and it was so pretty.

She told him as such and that pretty red just became more noticeable which made her smile as she rubbed lube all over her hands. Hiking a leg over her shoulder; she teased his entrance while her other hand played with his nipple, drinking in those whimpers. Slowly, she pushed a thin finger inside and Krillin clenched his eyes shut, pleasure blooming in his chest, thrusting on her finger.

 _So, fucking pretty._ 18 thought as she pushed another inside, preening at the erotic gasp he gifted her, his head falling back against the pillows while begging her to fuck him, in time she crooned to herself. She needed to see her husband unravel, see him break under her and only _her._ Only she could bring him to this ecstasy, he would only beg her for what she could give him, because Krillin was hers. _And hers alone._

Thrusting another finger inside, three now stretching him and he was looking down, watching the fingers push in and out of him. His moans were louder now, the beginning was so desperate, and it was calling her. She leaned in his neck, “You want me to fuck you, don’t my dear husband? Want to come on my dick, don’t you? Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you come. Will you be a good husband for your wife?” She twisted her fingers and Krillin yelled as he saw stars when they hit that spot inside of him.

“Y-yes, I’ll be good. Please Lazuli, fuck me…honey please!” Tears were pricking his eyes but were kissed away by his 18. She withdrew her fingers and positioned her dick at his hole, pushing in slowly amazed by every inch disappearing inside her Krillin. His cries only got louder when she finally was hilted in, wrapping her strong arms around his waist.

Rolling her hips, she thrusted, starting slow to watch Krillin crumble, it was so beautiful. His hair was drenched in sweat and sticking to him, 18 pondered how it would look put up and styled in curls, she’ll have to ask later. His skin was mostly red now and his big black eyes were glistening, yes, just how she liked it. Not wanting to wait anymore, she pulled out until the tip remained, a whimper the only reaction before slamming back in him.

Brutal fucking was she gave him as her husband screamed for her, bracing himself against as 18, trying to match her thrusts. Begging her to go faster, muffling himself against their covers, spreading his legs further, trying to entice her to let him have more. Submitting to her Krillin’s allure, she pistoled inside of him, fucking him against their bed.

“Yes, yes, 18…harder…I need…need…more.” Happy to oblige, she drilled into him, their bed creaking loudly as Krillin moaned more for her, his legs wrapped around her waist to push more of her dick inside of him, so needy for 18. That’s how she liked, turning her hips to slam that spot again and Krillin started getting shameless.

Salvia pooled at his mouth, his tongue out and so pink as he whined to her, touching himself to paint a wonderful picture of desperation and he had been so good. She pounded at the spot again, Krillin’s eyes rolling back as he came, arching into her, gasping out her name as he shuddered. _So, fucking pretty._

Cooing at her little husband, she caressed his face as he came down from his euphoria, kissing him softly when he turned to press their lips together. Their kiss became deeper, ending with them holding each other in bliss as they now laid against the headboard. 18 was still in the mood and wanted Krillin under her again, but he needed a break first.

“You want to go again, don’t you?” Krillin muttered against her neck, trailing his fingers against her collarbone. Smiling sheepishly, she stroked his hair while kissing his forehead making him huff.

This wasn’t a new thing for them to do, 18 pegging Krillin but once they started…it was hard to stop for the android. Seeing Krillin submit to her and him enjoying being submissive was quite a turn on to say the least. He looked amazing on his hands and knees, so willing for her—just thinking about it had her gnawing for another round. “Yeah, I really want to.” Honesty was what they built around their relationship and she was an honest person, perhaps a bit too much.

Krillin snuggled into her with a look of exasperation, “My wife has an addiction, she likes sticking an orange dick inside of me.” He observed while poking her in the boob. An honest laugh escaped her as she lifted a hand to grab Krillin’s face and kissed him.

After separating, Krillin smiled brightly, “Before you put that monster back in me, I wanna do something for you.” Wiggling out her embrace after pecking her on the lips, he crawled over to the nightstand to pull out a silver toy shaped in a bullet and a remote. Coming back, he slid down to his wife’s crotch, grabbing the discarded lube thrown on the bed to squirt some on his hands and the egg.

Pressing on the low setting, the bullet coming to life and buzzing in his hand, smirking at the dark look his wife gave him as he pushed the strap to the side, his mouth watering at how wet she already was. Circling the bullet around her clit as he curled his fingers inside of her.

18 squirmed, biting her lip as vibrations buzzed on engorged spot, rolling her hips into the small pleasure, “Fuck Krillin…do that again…t-turn it there…there!” Moaning as Krillin moved as she wanted, dragging it over wherever she needed it to be.

“Krillin…kiss me…oh fuck, bring your ass up here now.” Stretching up to meet her lips, he groped her breast, tugging at her nipple as they kissed. Twisting and pulling at it making her eyes roll back against the cool wood. The bullet was merciless, touching every part of her with strong vibrations and she wanted more.

Reaching, she grabbed at her husband’s hand, “Higher…the highest setting…please Krillin!” Within seconds, her gasps turn into shouts as it jack-hammed inside of her, clenching her teeth in unspeakable pleasure. “Fuck yes! That such a good husband…shit you’re so good at this Krillin…god yes!” Speaking in what felt right, she pushed herself into the bullet—the hand that was connecting to it, fucking her husband’s hand.

She was so wet now, the bullet needing no more lubrication slipped in and out, and so _close._ Her chest was heaving as molten lava was striking her with each thrust, she no longer cared how sloppy she was beginning, how vulgar and obscene she was sounding, she just wanted to come.

A third finger pushed inside—the bullet hit her clit right on—and 18 went over the edge, crushing Krillin’s hand as she squeezed, a drawn-out moan her only sound as she flopped on her back, riding out her orgasm. Her body shook as she rode on a high, colors fading in and out from her sight as Krillin spoke sweet nothings to her to bring her back.

Minutes passed and 18 saw clearly, she was going to fuck Krillin into _oblivion_. Balancing on her elbows, she stared at her Krillin and the need was growing even more, “Turn around and get on your hands and knees…now.” He perked up and did as told, showing her an entrance that was begging to be filled. Sitting up on her knees, she nipped at his shoulder.

“You did so good Krillin, such a good husband, _my_ husband.” Spitting the last words, she palmed her dick while spreading his ass cheeks, “I’m going to reward you for being so good and…” Leaning down at his ear, “…make sure that you never forget that you are _mine_.” Shivering, Krillin knew what came next.

Squirting some lube on her dick, she inched her way inside of him, humming at the groan Krillin gave her and not waiting, she immediately slammed into him. The sound of begging was her gift as her husband flopped his chest to the bed while his ass was up, alluring her to fuck him with no restraint. And she was happy to oblige.

Grabbing him by the shoulder, she titled her hips upward planting her feet and rammed inside of him. Again, and again, she fucked him senseless, pressing her dick as far as she could go, grunting in Krillin’s ear. Her husband was a mess; whispering her name, clawing for her touch and it was so perfect to see him under her, they really needed a mirror so Krillin can see _why_ she wanted him like this. Lopping around his waist, she pulled him up against her chest, tightening her grip on his neck. Moving made Krillin’s knees buckle and space out, sending him farther on her dick.

Her other arm stayed on his waist, gripping at it to steady him as he bucked up and down, fucking himself at his own pace, babbling to her that he wanted more, how good she was making him feel, to please make him feel good.

Such beautiful begging and fuck—she needed to see him come undone. Picking him, still fully deep inside, she turned and laid Krillin on the bed. Trailing her hands down her chest, she kneaded his pecs and started to move at a frantic pace, making Krillin gasp for her.

It continued like this, 18 drinking in Krillin’s incoherent praises as he pushed against her hands when she played with his nipples, “Lazuli…fuck me…I should n-n…ever have told you about my chest…shit!” Unintelligible noises left him when she licked at one of them and she rolled her hips the way he liked.

Smiling at him, she opened her mouth as her tongue swirled around the bub, her dick finally hitting his spot right on. Dual sensations had Krillin stammering and grabbing at her hands, laying his on top of her, “18…sweetheart…make me yours.” He told her, his eyes burning with the love that was saved for her, no one would ever get that, and it made her wild.

Leaning down until she was chest-to-chest with her husband, kissing him as she pushed in and out, her pace rough and unabashed, making Krillin almost slid off the bed in an effort to match her treatment. They kissed, frantic and desperate as Krillin felt a familiar warmth was building quickly, buckling harder against his wife.

She bit at his ear, “Come for me Krillin, come for your wife.” Shutting his eyes and tipping his head back as the feeling snapped and sent him over, arching unnaturally before ungracefully falling to the bed as 18 crooned at him from on top of him. She pulled out of him and followed his lead by flopping right next to him. Krillin immediately curled up next to her, pressing himself against her exhausted body.

“You still have an addiction by the way.” Rolling her eyes, she kissed his forehead and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him halfway on top of her.

“I know you like it too, wouldn’t be begging for it if it wasn’t.” She whispered in his ear, smirking when he shivered, which earned him a sharp slap of his ass. She laughed at the yelp and laughed even harder at the pout she got and how it complemented his pink blush, like she said, so pretty.

Mumbling to himself, he scooted down to take off her strap and made a comment that they’ll wipe it down later while throwing it to the side. Sitting up on his knees, he grabbed her arms to lift her up and place her at the head of the bed before snuggling into her.

They were sticking and needed a shower but Krillin just looked so cute and content, she also really didn’t want to move either, it can be dealt with tomorrow. Running a hand through her husband’s hair, a thought crossed her while stroking black locks.

“Hey Krillin.” He hummed in acknowledgment. “Have you thought about any new hairstyles to try out?” Thinking for a minute, he said no and 18 couldn’t help but smirk like the villain she used to be, “I think a great style for you to try next time.” She told simply, her hold becoming a bit tighter.

Krillin’s stomach shifted and it was not nearly as positive as it should have been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys and see you soon!


End file.
